my world
by Aurelia Byun
Summary: Baekhyun tidak tau nasib nya jika tidak bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Bagi Baekhyun Chanyeol itu seperti cahaya di kegelapan hidup nya, ia mulai menyadari bahwa ia telah mencintai Laki laki betubuh tinggi tersebut. "aku tidak tau harus bagaimana, entah harus menyesal atau bersyukur telah mencintaimu..."
1. ONE

**my world**

**Cerita ini murni dari ide saya bukan meniru cerita orang lain**

**YAOI**

**selamat membaca**

.

.

.

.

.

Laki laki mungil bernama Baekhyun itu masih sibuk dengan kegiatan nya ketika seseorang membuka pintu apartemen , ia tidak menyadari jika seseorang iu telah mendekat ke arah nya

Tuk, sebuah tangan mendarat di kepala nya ia otomatis menoleh karna keterkejutan.

"Aah chanyeol, kau mengagetkan ku" sungut si mungil dan melanjutkan kegiatan yang tertunda, yaitu membuat susu strawberry kesukaan nya

"Maaf aku terlambat pulang baek, padahal aku sudah berjanji untuk menjemput mu" Baekhyun melirik chanyeol yang mengucapkan permintaan maaf dengan senyum bersalah.

Baekhyun tersenyum, "Tidak apa chanyeol, lagipula aku tidak ingin terus-terusan merepotkanmu, kau mau?" Sambil menawarkan segelas susu strawberry kepada chanyeol untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan, karna ia tahu Chanyeol tidak suka saat ia membahasa tentang 'merepotkan'

"kau tahu aku tidak kerepotan baek, a.."

"Aku tahu Mr.park, jadi kau ingin kubuatkan susu pisang mu, atau minum susu strawberry ku ini?" Potong baekhyun sebelum mengomel panjang lebar dan membuat kepala pusing. Hari ini sangat melelahkan bagi Baekhyun, ia harus melayani tamu penting yang kaya dan sombong, sunggu menyebalkan, kenapa orang kaya begitu sombong pikir nya.

Baekhyun bekerja di salah satu restoran milik chanyeol sebagai pelayan, sebenarnya Chanyeol menolak untuk memperkejakan Baekhyun sebagai pelayan, tapi Baekhyun cukup sadar kalau ia tidak mungkin hanya ongkang kaki saat Chanyeol dengan baik hati menyuruh ia tinggal dengan pria kaya itu , Chanyeol itu anak orang kaya dan ia beruntung karna di 'pungut' Chanyeol saat sedang di kejar preman karena ketahuan mencuri roti di pasar. Nasib Baekhyun tidak lah bagus, karna ia di buang orang tua nya karna mereka malu mempunyai anak seperti 'baekhyun'.

"Baek..Baek... BAEKHYUN!" Baekhyun tersentak mendengar teriakan Chanyeol

"Kau melamun" ujar Chanyeol menepuk pelan pipi Baekhyun, "Heheheh maaf, aku sedikit pusing hari ini" jawab Baekhyun sambil terkekeh. "Apa hari ini ada masalah?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan wajah khawatir, ia paling lemah jika Chanyeol dalam mode sangat perhatian, jantung Baekhyun berdebar kencang saat melihat wajah Chanyeol begitu dekat dengan nya.

"Ti..tidak masalah besar, hanya sedikit lelah" Baekhyun berbalik dengan wajah memerah, ia sungguh takut jika Chanyeol mengetahui perasaannya, ia takut jikalu Chanyeol membenci diri nya karna telah mencintai pria tinggi dan tampan tersebut.

"Bukan kah sudah kubilang untuk tidak bekerja Baekhyun, kau bisa tinggal di apartemenku selama yang kau mau, tanpa membayar apapun" Chanyeol mengikuti Baekhyun menuju ruang tengah. "Aku tidak mau menyusahkan mu Chanyeol, jangan di jawab, dengarkan aku"potong Baekhyun cepat saat akan melihat Chanyeol ingin protes

"Aku tahu kau tidak merasa kerepotan karna kehadiran nyamuk kecil di 'istana' mu, tapi aku tidak mau terus bergantung kepada mu chan, itu melukai harga diriku, kita sudah membahas ini berulang kali, dan juga menurut ku wajar saja jika aku kelelahan saat bekerja, oke?"

"Aku tidak ingin kau kelelahan Baek" Ucap chanyeol sambil menatap dalam diri nya. "Aku tidak apa apa Chanyeol,kau seperti suami yang mengomeli istri nya" canda Baekhyun, "kau memang istri ku" Chanyeol bangkit dari duduk nya sambil memeluk leher Baekhyun dari samping ia tertawa.

Baekhyun menegang mendengar ucapan Chanyeol, hati nya bergemuruh, "hei, aku hanya bercanda jangan tegang begitu, hahaha kau begitu lucu baek, aku ingin mandi dulu" Ucap chanyeol dengan santai sambil melenggak pergi ke kamarnya

"andaikan kau tidak bercanda chanyeol" Lirih Baekhyun sambil menatap punggung laki laki yang ia cintai itu.

.**CB.**

"waaah aku bisa gila karna laki laki mungil itu" Ucap Chanyeol seraya membanting tubuh nya ke kasur king size itu, ini pertama kali nya Chanyeol merasakan berdebar kepada laki laki, ia tidak menyangka akan menyimpang karna Baekhyun, melihat wajah merona pria mungil itu membuat Chanyeol ingin memakannya.

Bukan nya Chanyeol tidak tahu kalau Baekhyun menyimpan perasaan kepadanya, ia sudah tahu sejak lama, tapi ia tidak ingin menyakiti Baekhyun karena orang tua nya akan murka jika Chanyeok nekat ingin menjadikan Baekhyun kekasih atau suami nya. Jadi ia memilih diam dan memendam perasaan hingga Baekhyun tidak lagi menyukai nya, jadi ia bisa mencari wanita untuk menjadi istri dan mendapat pewaris perusahaannya.

"Sebaiknya aku mandi." Chanyeol meringis karena kejantanannya yang tidak bisa berkompromi jika Baekhyun merona seperti tadi, sungguh ia ingin menggagahi Baekhyun, tapi ia tidak ingin bertindak di luar batas.

"Baek, kau sudah makan?" Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun yang duduk di ruang tengah sambil menonton

"Belum, aku menunggumu"

" istri yang baik" kekeh Chanyeol

"aku laki laki chanyeol"

"tapi kau cantik" Chanyeol mendudukkan diri di sisi kanan Baekhyun, "Ayo makan, aku tahu kau akan selalu protes jika aku memanggilmu cantik, tapi itu lah fakta nya, jadi mari makan, karna aku sudah lapar" Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun yang sedang merengut karna di panggil cantik, oh lihatlah jika sedang merengut,Baekhyun akan 100 kali lebih cantik batin Chanyeol.

"Aku lelah sekali hari ini, appa datang dan membuat ku pusing dengan permintaannya" keluh Chanyeol setelah mereka duduk di meja makan

"kenapa tidak kau turuti permintaannya?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan mulut penuh makanan.

"makan lah dengan benar Baek, kau bisa tersedak"

Baekhyun hanya menyengir, ia sangat suka sikap Chanyeol yang manis dan perhatian, Chanyeol adalah orang pertama yang memperhatikan nya, memanjakan nya, bahkan dengan suka rela memberi tempat tinggal kepada dirinya yang hina ini. Ia ingin menangis jika memikirkan Chanyeol akan pergi dari sisinya.

Bagi Baekhyun, Chanyeol itu tujuan hidup nya, ia ingin membuat Chanyeol bahagia, ia ingin menjaga senyum Canyeol, ia tidak peduli jika ia yang tersakiti tetapi tidak dengan Chanyeol, rasa nya amat menyakitkan melihat Chanyeol bersedih.

"Baek" Chanyeol memandangi Baekhyun

"ya..?"

"A..Aku..." Chanyeol terdiam cukup lama, sungguh ia ingin mengungkapkan persaan nya, tapi ia tidak ingin melihat Baekhyun menderita di masa yang akan datang

"kau kenapa..?" Baekhyun bingung melihat Chanyeol terdiam cukup lama

"A..ku..akuu m... aku ingin buang air" Chanyeol segera berdiri dan melenggang ke toilet

"Dia aneh sekali".

.**CB.**

Malam ini Chanyeol tidak bisa tidur, jadi ia pergi menuju kamar Baekhyun karna biasa nya jika ia tidak bisa tidur, ia akan memeluk Baekhyun hingga terlelap dengan nyenyak. Saat ia ingin membuka kamar Baekhyun, ia mendengar suara rintihan Baekhyun, keningnya menyerngit, apa yang anak itu lakukan, jadi ia mengintip dengan membuka sedikit pintu yang tidak terkunci itu.

"aahhh Chanhh..Yeolhh" Rahang Chanyeol jatuh melihat Baekhyun beronani dengan menyebut namanya, seketika ia merinding, hawa panas melingkupi dirinya, 'sialan kenapa desahan anak itu begitu seksi dan manis' umpatnya dalam hati.

.**CB.**

Baekhyun kehilangan kendali dirinya malam ini, ia tidak tahu kenapa tiba tiba kejantanan nya mengang dan tak bisa tidur. "Mungkin Chanyeol sudah tidur" pikir pria mungil itu. Ia mulai melepas kan celana dan dalaman, mengarahkan jari tengah ke holenya dan mengocok kejantanan mungil itu. Ia mulai bergerak dan mendesahkan nama Chanyeol.

Tanpa diketahui Baekhyun ternyata Chanyeol telah mengintip di celah pintu.

beberapa menit telah berlalu dan Baekhyun belum terlihat akan keluar, 'persetan dengan hari esok' pikir Chanyeol dan langsung masuk kedalam kamar Baekhyun dengan tenang, ia melihat bagaimana ekspresi tersiksa Baekhyun karna ia tahu bermain solo itu menyiksa, ia mendekatkan diri ketelinga Baekhyun hingga membuat anak tersebut terkejut bukan main, ia terduduk dan akan menarik selimut sebelum Chanyeol menahan pergerekan nya.

"perlu bantuan cantik?" Bisik Chanyeol dengan suara berat yang serak, sarat akan nafsu, Baekhyun bergidik. "ke.. kena.. kenapa kau di sini Chanyeol?" Baekhyun mengalihkan wajah karena malu. ia sungguh malu dan takut, takut jika Chanyeol akan marah dan meninggalkan nya.

"ingin berbagi kehangatan denganku? dimalam yang dingin ini?"Chanyeol merangkak mendekati Baekhyun yang bersingut mundur. "Tenanglah Baek, aku tidak akan menyakitimu, aku akan gentle, aku akan lembut percayalah padaku" Chanyeol bermain di sekitar leher Baekhyun, seketika itu Baekhyun terlena akan permainan bibir Chanyeol di lehernya, ia mendesah kecil

"ahh hnggh"

"buka mukutmu sayang" tanpa babibu Chanyeol mencium bibir tipis dan ranum milik Baekhyun, rasa manis itu seakan meledak di mulut nya, ia terus mengecap mencari lebih rasa manis itu, memasukkan lidah dan membawa lidah si mungil untuk berperang.

"cpkhhm... mmmhh chanhmm" Baekhyun kehabisan oksigen setelah Chanyeol mencium nya dengan kasar namun manis sedaru tadi, ia menepuk pelang dada laki laki tinggi itu.

"kau sunggu manis baek, aku bisa gila" Chanyeol melanjutkan kecupan manis itu di leher turun ke dada dan bermain dengan nipple segar baekhyun. "aahh.." desahan Baekhyun menjadi-jadi, menambah semangat Chanyeol untuk menggagahi Baekhyun.

"Chanhh.."Baekhyun menggelinjang saat tangab Chanyeol bermain dengan penis mungil miliknya. "yes baby, sebut namakuhh.."Chanyeol membuka baju dan celana hingga hanya menyisakan dalaman yang mengembung.

"katakan ya baek maka kau akan mendapat kenikmatan yang nyata, ayo katakan baby" bisik Chanyeol sensual diiringi lumatan di cuping telinga si mungil.

"yaah... ya, lakukan channhh" Baekhyun mengalah kepada hasrat.

Dan malam itu menjadi malam yang panas sekaligus panjang bagi kedua nya, merasakan hangat dan manis penyatuan yang mereka lakukan, melupakan apa yang hari esok menunggu mereka.

**.CB.**

Saat pagi datang Baekhyun terbangun karena usapan pelan pada punggung mulus nya, "ngghh.." ia menggeliat dan langsung mematung saat menyadari apa yang sudah di lakukan nya semalam.

"Pagi Baekhyunii~, kau sungguh manis saat tertidur, apakah tidur mu nyenyak?" Tanya Chanyeol sambik mengelus pipi mulus si nungil.

"Ya, tidurku nyenyak.."

Mereka terdiam beberapa menit

"Cha...ch..Chanyeol, ma.. maaf kan aku" Baekhyun akhirnya memecah keheningan tersebut, ia takut, sangat takut jika Chanyeok mengusirnya, jika Chanyeol marah pada nya, ia belum siap jika berpisah dengan laki-laki bongsor itu.

"hei, kau kenapa hmm?"

"ka..kau tidak marah padaku?"

"untuk apa aku marah sayang, aku menyukai yang semalam, justru aku yang takut kau akan marah dan meninggal kan ku" Chanyeol mengecup pelan dahi si mungil.

"Aku tidak pernah berniat meninggalkan mu Chan"

"kalau begitu maukah kau memulai nya denganku, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" Chanyeol menatap lekat mata laki laki manis itu, Baekhyun menegang di tempat, ia seperti bermimpi.

"ka..kau serius..?"

"untuk apa aku berbohong hmm?"

"Kau memintaku menjadi kekasih mu bukan karena seks saja kan? maksud ku,ki...kita sudah ehmm...eehm melakukan nya, jadi kau tidak menjadi kan ku..."

"chuu~"

Baekhyun berhenti karena Chanyeol mengecup bibir si mungil

"Tidak Baek, jujur saja selama ini aku selalu menyukaimu, tapi aku takut mengatakannya pada mu, aku takut ayah ku tahu, dan kau akan menderita, karena percayalah, appa ku itu kejam Baek, tetapi sekarang aku tidak peduli, jika pada saat nya appa ku tahu, mari hadapi bersama-sama, kau mau kan?" laki-laki tinggi tersebut memeluk erat dan menatap manik si mungkil dengan harap-harap cemas menanti jawaban si manis.

Baekhyun terdiam mencerna perkataan Chanyeol, haruskah ia menerima nya? bagaimana nanti jika Chanyeol meninggalkan nya? itu akan jauh lebih sakit.

"maukah kau berjanji untuk tidak meninggalkan ku?" tanya Baekhyun pada akhirnya.

**"Ya, aku berjanji sayang" Chanyeol mengakhiri perkataan nya dengan melumat bibir ranum si mungil dengan manis.**

.

.

.

.

.

**Terima kasih telah membaca.**

**semga suka dengan cerita ini, maaf jika ada kesalahan dalam penulisan**

**dan maaf untuk typo yang bertebaran**

**jangan lupa review ya**

**salam chanbaek is real:)**


	2. TWO

**my world**

**Cerita ini murni dari ide saya bukan meniru cerita orang lain**

**YAOI**

**selamat membaca**

.

.

.

.

.

.

"kau berangkat sekarang? bukan kah masih sakit?" Chanyeol bertanya kepada Baekhyun yang sedang merapikan baju. Baekhyun itu sangat manis, laki-laki yang paling manis di dunia ini, Chanyeol sebenarnya tidak ingin merusak Baekhyun secepat ini, tapi godaan baekhyun terlalu besar untuk di tahan.

"sudah tidak terlalu sakit lagi karena salab yang kau oleskan tadi, jika aku terlambat, tuan Ahn akan marah pada ku, aku pergi dulu Chan" Baekhyun bergegas pergi ke pintu, ia tidak ingin wajah memerah nya di lihat Chanyeol, tapi pria tinggi itu menarik tangan si mungil dan menduduk kan si mungil di atas pangkuannya.

"Kau tidak memberikanku morning kiss sebelum pergi?" Goda Chanyeol sambil menghirup aroma leher kekasih nya itu.

"Chanhh, hentikan, aku bisa terlambat" Baekhyun menggeliat karna terpaan nafas panas Chanyeol, " Jangan bergerak sayang, aku bisa kelepasan jika kau bergerak seperti itu" Pinggul Baekhyun ia tahan karna jika di teruskan bisa saja ia memakan laki-laki manisnya ini.

"aku pergi dulu... sayang"

Cuup

Baekhyun berlari ke arah pintu setelah mengecup pria tampan nya itu.

"haah anak itu sangat manis, bagaimana bisa ia membuat ku berdebar seperti remaja begini". Chanyeol memegang dada kiri nya sambil menggeleng, setelah agak tenang, ia pergi menuju dapur untuk meminum kopi buatan Baekhyun tadi.

**.CB.**

"Baekhyun!" Panggil seseorang di sebalik meja kasir.

"eoh hyung, ada apa?" Baekhyun menghampiri laki-laki tinggi tersebut, Shim changmin namanya.

"kau sibuk sore ini?"

"ehmm, tidak juga, kenapa hyung?"

" aah baguslah, aku ingin mentraktir mu makan, kau mau?"

"Benarkah?? tentu aku mau hyung" Mata sipit berlapis eyeliner tipis itu tampak berbinar, ia meloncat kecil kerena senang.

" baguslah, nanti saat kita selesai bekerja, kita berangkat bersama oke?" Changmin mengusap pelan kepala Baekhyun "aigoo.. kau manis sekali Baekhyunii~, baiklah kembali lah bekerja, aku harus menghitung pemasukan siang ini."

"Ne hyuung" Baekhyun bersiul kecil seraya menghampiri pelanggan yang baru datang.

"ingin memesan sekarang tuan?" Baekhyun bertanya kepada pelanggan yang baru saja duduk itu.

"ya aku pes... BAKEHYUN?!"

Baekhyun terkejut, "Luhan hyung?? kau kah itu?? omo hyungg, aku merindukanmu"

"Yak, kau darimana saja selama ini eoh? aku mencarimu kemana-mana asal kau tau" dua laki-laki manis tersebut berpelukan dengan heboh, hingga menarik perhatian yang lain.

"Jadi Baek, kau di usir dari rumah oleh tuan Byun?" Mereka memutuskan untuk duduk dan makan bersama setelah di izinkan oleh tuan Ahn, bos Baekhyun.

" eoh hyung, appa malu mempunyai anak seperti ku" Baekhyun tersenyum kecut, rasa perih di hati nya muncul lagi, begitu menyesakkan, "Aigo uri baekhyunii~ aku mengerti, maaf kan aku saat itu aku dirumah nenekku di beijing, jika aku ada di sana mungkin aku akan mengajak mu pergi bersama ku, maafkan akj baek, kalau begitu mulai sekarang aku akan menjadi appamu, jadi bagaimana kau hidup di luar eoh? aku tau kau itu sangat manja dan tidak terbiasa hidup sendiri". Luhan bertanya dengan hati-hati.

Baekhyun menatap tetangga lama sekaligus teman kecil nya itu, ia sangat dekat dengan Luhan, laki-laki pendek bermata rusa itu sangan baik dan perhatian, Luhan itu ibarat ibu kedua bagi Baekhyun

"Aku baik-baik saja hyung, tidak perlu minta maaf, itu bukan salah mu. Yaah aku menjalani hidup yang kerasa sebwlwum bertemu seseorang yang sangat baik sekarang aku tinggal dengan orang itu, lagipula dari pada menjadi appaku, kau itu lebih cocok jadi ommaku hyung." ia terkekeh

Luhan tersenyum melihat kekehan adik nya itu, " Baik lah Baekhyunii~ aku ini omma mu mulai sekarang, aigoo kau begitu manis"

"Hyung adalah orang keseribu yang bilang begitu, aku ini tampan hyung, lagipula, bukan aku yang manis tapi kau hyung" Bakehyun memutar bola matanya.

"kebiasaanmu tidak pernah hilang. jadi kau tinggal dimana?"

"di apartemen xxx hyung."

"MWO?!, bukan kah itu apertemen mewah yang ada di gangnam?"

"Eoh hyung, teman ku itu sangat kaya dan baik hyung, bahkan restoran ini miliknya hyung" Bakehyun berucap santai

"kau yakin dia tidak memanfaatkan tubuh mu kan Baek? kau tau, yeaah kau itu laki-laki manis incaran semua pria gay baek, kau tau maksud ku" Luhan mencondingkan tubuh menatap tajam ke arah Baekhyun

"Maaf hyung tapi kami sepasang kekasih?"Baekhyun menggaruk canggung kepala yang tidak gatal.

"MWO?!!,KAU BERCANDA?" Luhan berteriak histeris

"Hyu...hyung tenanglah, dia laki-laki yang baik, aku menjamin itu, bahkan dia menyuruh ku untuk tidak bekerja,tapi aku tidak mau hyung, itu melukai harga diriku"

"Baiklah jika menurutmu begitu, tetapi jika dia menyakiti mu, kau harus berjanji mengatakannya pada ku, ara?"

"baiklah, tapi hyung, kau kenapa bisa ada di seoul? bukan nya kau di bucheon?" Baekhyun mengalih kan pertanyaan.

"aku di sini bekerka Baek, kenapa kau tidak cari pekerjaan yang layak, mungkin di kantor kekasihmu,kau bilang dia kaya?"

"Tamatan SMA seperti ku tidak mungkin bekerja di kantoran hyung, lagi pula aku tidak mau merepotkan nya, hyung bekerja dimana?"

" park corp Baek, yang bagian kantor utama" Luhan menyeruput minuman nya tersedak setelah mendengar teriakan Baekhyun

"MWO?!"

" a..ada uhuk apa dengan mu uhuk..huk"

"mian hyung, tpi park corp adalah perusahaan kekasih ku?"

"apa kau bercanda?!! kau berpacaran dengan tuan yunho? park yunho?? bukan nya tuan park sudah memiliki anak dan istri?, kau menjadi simpanan Baek??!!!" Luhan berdiri dari duduk nya dan menatap Baekhyun tajam

" Bukan hyung, aiis kau ini bicara apa,maksud ku Park Chanyeol hyung, anak nya tuan Park" Baekhyun menggerutu mendengar perkataan Luhan,apa-apaan itu simpanan, memang nya aku jalang pikir Baekhyun.

"waaah daebak, kau bisa mendapat kan park chanyeol baek, dunia ini sempit sekali, kau tau Chanyeol menjadi incaran wanita di kantor Baek, tapi dia bahkan tidak tertarik sama sekali, ternyata dia seorang gay, dan kekasih mu, kau harus berhati2 karna di kantor kami banyak laki-laki manis yang bisa menggoda iman kekasih mu Baek"

"serius hyung?,"

Tuan Ahn datang sebelum Luhan menjawab pertanyan Baekhyun, " kurasa sudah saat nya kembali bekerja Baek, maaf kan kami tuan Luhan, tapi Baekhyun harus tetap bekerja walau pun kalian sudah lama tidak bertemu" Tuan Ahn tersenyum kepada Luhan.

"Ba..baik tuan,maaf kan aku, Hyung hubungi aku lagi oke? ini nomer ku" Baekhyun pergi setelah membungkuk kepada tuan Ahn

" baiklah, aku harus pergi tuan, terima kasih telah memberikan waktu untuk kami bicara" Luhan pun pergi setelah menyimpan nomer Baekhyun kedalam saku jas nya.

**.CB.**

Baekhyun pergi bersama changmin setelah selesai bekerja, ia ingin menghubungi Chanyeol, tetapi ponsel nya tinggal di apartemen karna tadi pagi ia terburu-buru, Kurasa Chanyeol tidak akan masalah jika aku pulang terlambat pikir nya.

"Kau sudah siap baek?" tanya Changmin, ia membenarkan helm yang di pakai Baekhyun.

"sudah hyung" Baekhyun naik di tempat duduk belakang sepeda motor Changmin,"Aku tidak berat kan hyung?"

"tentu tidak Baek, apakah kau baik-baik saja jika aku mengajak mu pergi dengan sepeda motor ini?" Changmin itu sama seperti Baekhyun, berasal dari kalangan menengah ke bawah, Baekhyun tidak pernah mempermasalahkan itu, ia pun tidak berhak meminta kepada changmin karna ia bukan siapa-siapa

"tentu aku baik-baik saja hyung, mari berangkat, aku sudah lapar" Baekhyung mengangkat kedua tangan nya sepeti anak kecil hingga membuat Changmin tertawa ringan. Sebenarnya Baekhyun tahu kalau Changmin itu menyukai nya, tapi ia tidak ingin merusak pertemanan yang telah mereka bangun, lagi pula ia hanya mencintai Chanyeol-nya. ya ampun memikirkan itu membuat si manis itu merona.

Chanyeol-nya hihihi ya ampun, kenapa aku kekanakan sekali pikir Baekhyun. ia terkekeh mengingat kejadian tadi pagi saat sebelum Chanyeol mengoles salab ke hole Baekhyun.

_"akkhh" Baekhyun berteriak kecil saat diri nya akan duduk, "apakah sakit?" tanya Chanyeol dengan khawatir._

_pria mungil bermata sipit itu mengangguk, "tunggu sebentar aku akan membeli salab di bawah Baek, jangan bergerak dulu oke? Setelah itu Chanyeol melompat dari kasur memasang celana yang semalam ia pakai dan mengambil kaus di dalam lemari, " Baek, pakailah ini" Chanyeol melempar kaus yang semalam yang ia pakai ke Baekhyun._

_Baekhyun menangkap kaus tersebut dan memakai nya, Chanyeol mendekat dan mengecup kening pria mungil nya. "Kau tahu, aku sudah lama menginginkan ini, kau dalam balutan kaus ku setelah bercinta sepanjang malam" Ia bangkit dan keluar membeli obat meninggalkan Baekhyun yang tengah merona_

" Baek...Baek" Changmin memanggil Baekhyun

"eoh hyung, maaf aku melamun"

"baiklah, kajja kita makan"

"Ne!!" Berseru dengan semangat Baekhyun berhasil memarik perhatian beberapa orang di sana.

"kau ingin makan apa?" Changmin bertanya segera setelah mereka duduk.

**.CB.**

Chanyeol mencari Baekhyun saat tidak menemukan anak itu di resteroran nya, "kemana anak itu perginya?" laki-laki bermata puppy itu mengacak rambut yang tadi nya tertata rapi.

"Kenapa ia begitu ceroboh, meninggalkan ponsel? yang benar saja ponsel itu barang penting" Ia melihat ke sekeliling sambil mengemudikan mobil.

"Bersama Changmin? siapa Changmin itu?" kenapa hanya makan berdua? kenapa tidak membawa teman lain? lagi pula Baekhyun itu sudah resmi menjadi kekasih Chanyeol, kenapa tidak mengabari, pikir Chanyeol.

"aah aku harus membeli air, pikiran ku kacau karena si pendek itu" ia memarkirkan mobil nya di dekat swalayan terdekat.

"Terima kasih hyung sudah mentraktirku" Chanyeol menoleh setelah mendengar suara manis yang sangat ia kenal.

"Tidak masalah Baek, lagipun aku senang bisa makan berdua dengan mu" Changmin tersenyum manis dan mengelus kepala baekhyun dengan lembut.

Apa-apaan ituu, pikir Chanyeol kenapa pria tinggi itu mengelus lembut kepala Baekhyun nya, dan kenapa pula Baekhyun tidak menolak nya, tidak bisa di biarkan.

"BAEKHYUN!" Chanyeol berteriak dan berlari ke arah dua insan yang saling membalas senyum itu

"Chanyeol, kenapa kau di sini?" Tanya Baekhyun yang terkejut melihat Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba datang, Changmin membelalak kan mata nya melihat kedatangan Chanyeol, bagaimanapun Chanyeol itu adalah bos nya

"se..selamat malam tuan Chanyeol" Changmin membungkuk saat Chanyeol menatap nya tajam.

"ayo pulang" Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun, menghiraukan Changmin yang masih membungkuk pada nya.

"Ta..tapi Chanyeol, Changmin hyung bagaimana?" Ia berusaha menahan tarikan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol berbalik dan menatap tajam Baekhyun, "Kau ingin bersama nya? baiklah, pergilah dengan nya!" Chanyeol melipat tangan di dada nya.

"Bukan begitu Chanyeol aku hanya segan dengan Changmin hyung" Baekhyun melirik Changmin yang nampak heran dengan mereka berdua.

"Tidak apa Baek, aku akan pulang, permisi tuan" Changmin membungkuk dan pergi

"Chanyeol, kau marah?" Tanya Baekhyun takut-takut saat merasakan aura Chanyeol yang menakutkan.

"Tentu, kekasihku pergi bersama laki-laki yang dari tatapan mata nya saja aku tahu dia menyukai mu Baek"

"Maaf Chan, tadi Changmin hyung ingin mentraktir ku karna ia sudah berjanji sebelumnya." Baekhyun menunduk

"Sudahlah, ayo pulang" Chanyeol menarik kuat tangan Baekhyun membuat laki-laki manis tersebut meringis sakit.

"Masuk!"perintah Chanyeol.

**.CB.**

Sesampai di apartemen, Chanyeol melenggang ke kamar mandi, menghiraukan tatapan memelas si mungil kepadanya. Ia segera mandi dan berganti pakaian.

"kenapa kau hanya diam?" tanya Baekhyun

"Menurut mu?" jawab Chanyeol sinis

"Chanyeol, maaf kan aku, a..aku tidak akan mengu...hiks mengulangi nya" akhir nya tangis Baekhyun pecah karena Chanyeol tetap mengabaikan nya, ia tidak bisa jika Chanyeol marah kepadanya. Bagi Baekhyun, Chanyeol itu dunia nya, ia tak ingin Chanyeol pergi.

"Kau menangis? ya tuhanku, maafkan aku baek aku tidak bermaksud membuat mu menangis" Chanyeol berbalik khawatir melihat Pria mungil nya menangis, ia memeluk tubuh kekasihnya tersebut.

"Sudah, jangan menangis lagi sayang, maafkan aku, aku terlalu kekanakan karena cemburu padamu" Chanyeol mengusap pelan punggung Baekhyun hingga tangisan nya mereda

"Aku senang kau cemburu Chan, tapi aku takut saat kau marah, ba.. hiks bagi ku kau itu dunia ku, bukan hanya sekedar kekasih, ka...kau segala nya bagiku,karna itu aku takut kau akan meninggalkan ku" Baekhyun masih terisak kecil saat mengatakan nya, ia memeluk erat laki-laki tinggi itu.

"Maaf kan aku karna membentak dan memarahi mu, aku... aku sungguh marah saat melihat ia mengusap kepalamu. Baek, kau harus tau aku tipe laki-laki cemburu saat milikku di sentuh orang lain, aku ini posesif Baek, aku tidak akan segan-segan menghajar mereka yang ingin mengambil milikku, aku mungkin resah saat sehari saja tak melihatmu" Chanyeol mengecup ringan dahi Baekhyun.

"aku tidak akan pergi dengan Changmin hyung lagi, maaf kan aku pergi tanpa seizinmu, aku senang saat kau seperti padaku Chan, itu tanda nya kau mencintaiku" Baekhyun mengusakkan kepala nya ke leher lelaki jangkung tersebut.

"Aku memang mencintaimu"

"Aku lebih mencintaimu"

Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar jawaban Baekhyun. Mereka terdiam selama beberapa menit. Hingga akhirnya Chanyeol memecah keheningan

"Baek, apakah...apakah hole mu masih sakit?" Tanya Chanyeol lirih

Baekhyun terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol, ia pun tertawa

"Hahahaha, maaf kan aku Chan tapi sungguh masih perih, apalagi saat kau menarik ku tadi, rasa nya perih sekali karena aku sedikit berlari"

"benarkah", Baekhyun mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Maaf kan aku baby" Chanyeol mengusak kna wajah nya ke rambut halus Bakhyun dan memperat pelukan mereka.

"Tidak apa daddy"

Mata Chanyeol membulat saat mendengar jawaban dari Bakehyun.

"kau sungguh memancingku, pergilah mandi, sebelum aku tidak bisa menahan hasrat ku, dan memakan mu"

Baekhyun tertawa ringan, ia mengambil handuk dan pergi ke kamar mandi agak tertatih

"Maaf kan aku Baek" gumam Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun tertatih

"aku menicintaimu Byun Baekhyun" Chanyeol tertidur setelah mengucapkan kata cinta untuk pria mungilnya.

Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi hanya menggunakan bathrobe, ia melihat pria tingginya telah tertidur, mungkin ia kelelahan. Baekhyun memakan piyama nya dan ikut berbaring di samping Chanyeol, ia menarik selimut untuk mereka berdua.

Memperhatikan wajah tampan kekasih nya, Chanyeol itu sangat tampan, bibir tebal, hidung mancung. Juga suara berat yang begitu seksi, Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol pelan takut kekasih nya akan terbangun, merasakan otot-otot Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun tersenyum, otot-otot itu kencang dan padat. "kau begitu seksi tuan park" Baekhyun terkikik sendiri karna ucapan nya. Akhir nya ia berbaring dengan benar untuk mengarungi dunia mimpi yang indah.

**"good night my wolrd" Diakhiri dengan kecupan manis di dahi Chanyeol.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Terima kasih telah membaca.**

**semga suka dengan cerita ini, maaf jika ada kesalahan dalam penulisan**

**maaf untuk typo yang bertebara**n

**jangan lupa review ya**

**salam chanbaek is real:)**


	3. TRHEE

**my world**

**Cerita ini murni dari ide saya**

**bukan meniru cerita orang lain**

**YAOI**

**selamat membaca**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol memandangi wajah laki-laki mungil nya yang sedang terlelap itu, 'kenapa ia sangat manis, bangun lah manis, aku ingin memakan mu.'

Chanyeol menelusuri wajah mungil nan mulus tersebut, ia mengusap lembut bibir ranum itu, mencubit pelan hidung si mungil dan terus menelusuri wajah Baekhyun hingga yg lebih kecil menggeliat di dalam pelukan Chanyeol yang hangat.

"tidur mu nyenyak?" Chanyeol membuka suara sambil meniupkan udara ke wajah manis tersebut

"emm, bagaimana dengan mu?" Baekhyun bertanya balik sebelum mengeratkan pelukankannya di tubuh besar itu, menenggelam kan wajah di dada berotot Chanyeol.

"Kurang".

si kecil mendongak, "kenapa?" kedua alis nya menukik kecil, heran dengan jawaban Chanyeol

"Karena semalam kau sangat menggoda dan aku harus menahan hasrat untuk tidak memakan mu baby" Chanyeol berbisik seksi di telinga Baekhyun, hingga membuat si kecil meremang karena terpaan nafas panas Chanyeol

mereka terdiam cukup lama, berbagi pelukan hangat di pagi yang manis ini hingga si kecil membuka suara

"A..aku milikmu pagi ini" Cicit nya sambil menundukkan kepala

Chanyeol menunduk guna melihat si mungil setelah mendengar cicitan manis nya.

"Aah kau begitu manis baby"Chanyeol terkekeh dan mengeratkan pelukannya

"Ch..chan se...sak" Baekhyun berusaha menahan pelukan erat Chanyeol dengan tangan nya, ia sungguh malu mengatakan hal seperti tadi

oh tuhan tenggelamkan aku pikir nya. "Kau tau Baek, aku memang menginginkan mu, tapi sial nya pagi ini aku ada rapat penting, dan aku tidak akan puas jika hanya main sekali denganmu, jadi sebaiknya kau siapkan diri mu malam nanti sayang" Chanyeol mengecup sayang kening Baekhyun dan beranjak menuju kamar mandi, meninggalkan Baekhyun dengan wajah memerah yang menggemaskan.

Baekhyun akhirnya bangkit dan menuju dapur, memebuatkan kekasih tampan nya sarapan.

**.CB.**

"Baek!" panggil Chanyeol setelah ia berpakaian. Merasa tidak mendapatkan jawaban, akhir nya Chanyeol beranjak menuju dapur nya, mungkin saja si mungil manis itu berada di sana.

Dan benar saja, lihat betapa seksi Baekhyun dengan kaus kebesaran nya itu pikir Chanyeol, "Apakah kau sengaja menggodaku?" Chanyeol berbisik rendah di telinga si mungil.

"Kau saja yang terlalu mesum mr.park,aku tidak tahu ternyata kau sangat mesum,padahal sebelum kita berpacaran, kau seperti laki-laki impoten" Gerutu Baekhyun sambil memindahkan telur nya kedalam piring.

Chanyeol menganga tak percaya dengan ucapan Baekhyun. "yakk!! Apa-apaan itu impoten, kau bahkan tidak berhenti-henti nya mendesah saat kita bercinta."

"itu karna kau kasar sekali bodoh"

"eeih kau pembohong yang handal" Chanyeol mengibaskan tangan

"aku tidak berbohong, besok-besok aku akan mencari pria yg lebih lembut saat bercinta" Baekhyun berucap tanpa tahu resiko dari ucapan nya.

"waah kau sungguh hebat Byun Baekhyun , selera makanku hilang, aku akan pergi" Lantas Chanyeol melenggang ke kamar mengambil tas dan dasi nya.

"Cha...chan.. aku hanya bercanda" Baekhyun berjalan cepat ke arah kamar, dengan niat ingin meminta maaf jika lelucon nya terlalu kasar.

Saat hendak memasuki kamar, pintu itu terdorong keras,karena nya Baekhyun sedikit oleng dan jatuh ke lantai. Chanyeol melenggang pergi tanpa melihat keadaan kekasih nya itu.

Ia sungguh marah saat ini, bagaimana bisa Baekhyun berkata seperti itu dengan mudah nya? itu menyakiti harga diri nya.

'Sialan!' Chanyeol menginjak gas. Pikiran nya tidak fokus.

_**sisi lain...**_

Baekhyun menangis tersedu-sedu di depan pintu kamar mereka, dia hanya ingin bercanda dengan Chanyeol, tapi ia malah menyakiti hati Chanyeol.

Baekhyu meringis saat akan berdiri karna ternyata tangan kanan nya terkilir saat menahan tubuh nya tadi. Ia sangat bodoh, Chanyeol-nya marah. Hati nya sakit saat mengingat raut kecewa Chanyeol.

Ia sudah berkata berulang-ulang kali bahwa Chanyeol itu dunia nya, Chanyeol itu yang terpenting dan beharga di hidup Baekhyun, ia tidak akan membiarkan Chanyeol terluka atau pun bersedih. Tapi lihat sekarang ia yang menyebab kan raut kecewa itu.

Baekhyun terus menangis, ia meringkuk di sofa ruang tengah, ia sedang tidak ingin pergi bekerja, ia ingin segera menemui Chanyeol-nya, hingga ia tertidur karena kelelahan menangis terus.

**.CB.**

Chanyeol duduk di ruang kerja nya, ia kehilangan fokus nya karena perkataan Baekhyun tadi pagi, ia tau Baekhyun hanya bercanda, tapi tetap saja itu menyakiti nya.

"AAARGGH" Chanyeol mengacak rambut nya. "Sialan Baek, apakah kau terluka?" ia menutup mata frustasi mengingat Baekhyun jatuh karnanya. apakah anak itu baik-baik saja pikirnya.

"sebaiknya kau melihat keadaan nya park, kau seperti orang gila. hilangkan gengsi mu, kau tahu dia hanya bercanda." Ungkap junmyeon,sekretaris sekaligus teman kecil nya itu.

"Kau tidak tau rasa nya Kim, harga diri ku rasa nya terinjak

"Kau berlebihan, kau tau, kris saja tidak pernah mempermasalahkan kalau mulutku yang lancang ini menghinanya, karna dia tau aku tidak serius saat mengatakan nya"

"Aku heran kenapa bisa kris tahan denganmu, aah tapi di sisi lain aku iri dengan kalian, andai saja orang tua ku tidak mempermasalahkan orientasi seksual ku" Chanyeol meletakkan pena yang sedari tadi ia pegang

"maka nya kau harus berjuang lebih keras, seperti yang di lakukan kris dulu, bahkan ia pernah bekerja jadi kasir supermarket selama 3 bulan, karna orang tua nya mengusirnya."

"kau sangat pandai berbohong suho" suho adalah nama kecil junmyeon, yang sesekali di pakai chanyeol saat memanggil nya.

"terserah kau saja young man"

"enyahlah dari hadapan ku" Chanyeol melempar pena nya ke arah junmyeon

" Sialan kau Park".

Blam.

junmyeon meninggalkan Chanyeol sendiri di ruangan nya.

Sialan baek. aku harus pulang, Chanyeol menyambar tas dan kunci mobil nya melaju ke pulang ke apatemen yang dirinya dan baekhyun tinggali.

'Mungkinkah Baekhyun bekerja?? aah aku harus menelfon tuan Ahn

setelah beberapa menit berbicara akhirnya Chanyeol melajukan mobil nya ke apartemen karna Baekhyun tidak pergi bekerja, apakah anak itu baik baik saja? pikir Chanyeol.

Setelah memarkirkan mobil nya dengan asal Chanyeol berlari menuju lantai tempat tinggalnya

"Baekhyun" Chanyeol berteriak saat ia telah masuk ke dalam apartemen nya.

ia berhenti berteriak saat melihat tubuh mungil kekasih nya itu terbaring meringkuk di sofa.

Chanyeol menghela nafas nya, ia melangkah menuju Baekhyun, mengusap sayang kepala anak itu setelah berjongkok mensejajarkan posisi dengan tubuh Baekhyun.

ia menarik pelan tangan kanan dan kiri si mungil dan melihat tangan kanan Baekhyun bengkak.

"Maafkan aku sayang"Chanyeol mengecup tangan bengkak itu.

ia mengelus pelan

"nghh" Baekhyun melenguh pelan sebelum mengerjapkan mata nya, ia terkejut saat melihat wajah Chanyeol tepat di depan wajah nya.

"kau bangun" Chanyeol mengecup pelan dahi Baekhyun.

"chan...maafkan aku hiks ma..maaf" Baekhyun langsung terisak setelah chanyeol mengecup pipi nya, membawa si mungil untuk duduk di pangkuan yg lebih tinggi.

"sst jangan menangis sayang, aku yang seharus nya minta maaf"ucap Chanyeol sembari mengelus sayang punggung sempit itu.

"ti..tidak chan hiks aku sudah keterlaluan, aku tidak bermaksud begitu, aku hanya ingin bercanda dengan mu hiks ma..maafkan akuu, aku akan melakukan apapun asal jangan tinggalkan aku. aku mo hiks mohon" Baekhyun terbata-bata karena tangis nya.

"ssst sayang aku tidak apa-apa, seharus nya aku tau kau bercanda, maaf kan aku, apakah tangan mu baik-baik saja?

Baekhyun mengangguk sebagai balasan, ia memeluk chanyeok dengan erat. "Aku la..lapar" ucap Baekhyun malu-malu saat tangisan nya sudah mulai berhenti.

Chanyeol menyeringai mendengar perkataan Baekhyun, "baiklah ayo kita makan, dan setelah itu aku ingin memakanmu" bisik nya sensual

Wajah Baekhyun memerah memdengar perkataan Chanyeol. "Ba...baiklaah".

Akhir nya mereka makan dengan tenang setelah Chanyeol memesan makanan yang di inginkan Baekhyun. selesai makan Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol dari belakang yang sedang menyuci piring.

"Kau jangan marah lagi oke?"

"Maaf kan aku jika membuat mu takut tadi, aku tidak bermaksud, hanya saja jika itu berhubungan denganmu membuat ku sulit menahan emosi." Chanyeol menoleh dan memberi kecupan singkat di dahi si mungil.

"Perlu bantuan tuan?" Tanya Baekhyun yang masih menenggelamkan wajah nya di punggung kekar kesukaan nya itu.

"Cukup peluk aku"

setelah selesai mereka berbaring sambil berpelukan. "Apakah tuan Ahn akan marah padaku?" Baekhyun mendongak melihat wajah tampan kekasihnya.

"Jika dia masih sayang dengan pekerjaan nya dia tidak akan berani memarahimu sayang"

"Tapi aku segan dengan pegawai lain Chan"

"Baek, kau tidak perlu bekerja baek, kau tidak akan kekurangan apapun, kau hanya perlu mengatakan apa yang kau ingin kan" Chanyeol mengusap dahi Baekhyun yang mengkerut setelah mendengar perkataannya.

"Tidak Chan, itu terdengar seperti aku memanfaatkan mu".

"Kau tidak sayang"

"Aku akan tetap bekerja"

"Bekerjalah di kantor ku Baek, aku tidak kuat menahan rindu saat jauh darimu" Ucap Chanyeol jahil.

"Kau pembual terburuk yang pernah ada, aku ingin mandi" Baekhyun akan beranjak dari kasur sebelum Chanyeol menarik tubuh mungil itu kembali, memosisikan Baekhyun di bawah dominasinya.

"Bagaimana jika mandi bersama?" Senyum Chanyeol sarat akan gairah, Baekhyun panas dingin sendiri saat bibir tebal kekasih nya menelusuri daun telinga nya sensual.

"Kau sangat seksi, kau tau itukan?" Chanyeol menjilat leher Baekhyun, bermaksud menggoda simungil dalam dekapan nya sebelum Baekhyun mendesah seksi di telinga besar Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menahan geraman nikmat saat lutut Baekhyun tidak sengaja mengenai kejantanan nya. "Mari kita mulai sayang, kau terlalu menggoda, aku tidak bisa menunggu walau kau hanya pergi untuk mandi." Chanyeol melepas kemeja yang di pakai nya, di susul kaus kebesaran Baekhyun.

"ahhnn Chan" Baekhyun melenguh manja, menggeliat dalam kenikmatan yang di beri laki-laki besarnya. Ia mencengkram luat lengan berotot Chanyeol menahan diri agar tidak 'keluar' hanya dengan hisapan chanyeol di dada nya. Bibir nya terlihat bengkak setelah Chanyeol mencium panas dan rakus dirinya.

Laki-laki tinggi itu melumat puting Baekhyun dengan sensual, ingin memberi kenikmatan yang tidak akan pernah di lupakan Baekhyun, malam ini ia bertekad membuat percintaan mereka menjadi berkesan dan tidak akan pernah di lupakan oleh kedua nya dan juga akan membuat Baekhyun ketagihan.

Remasan sensual di rambut Chanyeol membuat si empunya menyeringai tampan, hisapan pada puting Baekhyun bertambah kencang hingga desahan feminim Baekhyun terdengar lebih kuat dari sebelum nya.

Tangan Chanyeol menjelajah tubuh mungil nan seksi sang kekasih, begitu halus kontras dengan tangan nya yang kasar dan besar, ia menurun kan celana yang di pakai si mungil menyisakan Baekhyun hanya dengan celana dalam nya, mengusap pelan selangkangan nya.

"Chanhh hhahh cepatlah" Baekhyun merintih membangkitkan sisi liar Chanyeol. "Kau akan mendapatkan nya sayang, bersabarlah" Chanyeol berdiri dengan lutut nya sebagai tumpuan di antara paha Baekhyun yang sudah ia lebarkan. menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk membalik posisi mereka.

"jelajahi aku sayang" Bisik Chanyeol serak, ia sudah di ambang gairah nya, .melihat Baekhyun yang berpeluh hanya menggunakan celana dalam nya, bercak2 merah yang masih basah akibat ulah nya di sekitar leher dan dada, mata sayu dan bibir bengkak yang masih basah juga rambut nya jatuh menutupi dahi, benar-benar seksi pikir Chanyeol.

Baekhyun merunduk mencium dada Chanyeol sekilas dan turun ke bawah untuk menggapai kesejatian kekasih besar nya. membuka celana kain sekaligus dalaman Chanyeol, terkekeh pelan setelah pipi nya tertampar halus oleh batang besar dan gemuk itu, mendongak guna melihat wajah tampan lelaki nya.

"Manjakan dia sayang" Chanyeol menyeringai sembari menuntun kepala Baekhyun dengan tangan nya.

"Yes daddy" Setelah mengatakan kata yang membuat Chanyeol panas dingin ia memasukkan batang kesejatian lelaki nya ke dalam mulut, mengoral lembut untuk mengerjai Chanyeol. Membuat Chanyeol frustasi dengan gerakan lambat nya.

"Lebih cepat Baek" Baekhyun menghiraukan rintihan Chanyeol tetap bergerak pelan, dan sesekali berhenti.

"sialan, kau nakal sekali anak manis" Chanyeol mengumpat saat Baekhyun sengaja mempercepat gerekan dan berhenti tiba-tiba saat ia di ujung pelepasan nya.

"Chaan"pekik Baekhyun saat tubuh nya di balik kan Chanyeol. Mereka dalam posisi dimana Baekhyun menungging di pangkuan Chanyeol, Chanyeol membuka celana dalam itu, memajukan wajah nya unuk menyelami surga yang terpampang nyata di depan muka.

"jilat aku daddy aahh" ucapannya terpotong karna Chanyeol menampar seksi pipi pantatnya, membuat Baekhyun terbakar gairah, menggerak kan pantat sintal itu guna menggoda Chanyeol.

plak "aahhh hhs hhs" Baekhyun terengah menikmati sensasi nikmat dan sakit saat tangan Chanyeol menampar pipi pantatnya.

plak "aahh" pekikan nyaring terdengar karna kuat nya tamparan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menyeringai menelentangkan tubuh Baehyun dan menindih nya.

"Bersiaplah sayang"

Chanyeol mulai memasukkan kejantanan nya yang sekeras kayu dengan lembut, "ssh ahh" desahan lega tersengar dari kedua nya setelah masuk dengan sempurna.

"kau sangat sempit Baek" Chanyeol berbisik sambil bergerak pelan, sangat pelan.

"Lebih cepat Chanhh" rengek Baekhyun yang merasa di permainkan Chanyeol.

"aku ingin menikmati nya dulu sayang" Seringaian licik muncul di bibir tebal yang menjadu candu Baekhyun.

"Chanhh aku mohon" Baekhyun masih merengek manja hampir menangis karan frustasi akan gerekan pelan kekasih besarnya.

"sesuai perintah ratuku" Chanyeol mulai mempercepat gerekannya, setelah beberapa menit yang menyenangkan hole baekhyun mulai menyempit menandakan pemilik nya akan 'keluar' Chanyeol berhenti tiba-tiba dan mencium leher Baekhyun hati-hati.

Baekhyun yang tau ia di kerjai oleh Chanyeol memekik tertahan akan kelakuan Chanyeol, air mata nya mulai keluar oleh rasa frustasi yang sangat menyebal kan, ia menarik rambut Chanyeol dan membalikkan posisi mereka menunduk guna meraup rakus bibir tebal Chanyeol dan mulai bergerak cepat.

Tapi sebelum Baekhyun benar-benar bergerak, Chanyeol menahan pinggul si mungil dan kambali membalikkan posisi.

"Tidak semudah itu sayang" Ia mengecup sayang dahi Baekhyun dan setelah nya bergerak dengen tempo pasti dan cepat.

"Chanyeolhh hikss.. ahh" Untuk kedua kali nya Baekhyun gagal mencapai puncak kenikmatan nya karena ulah Chanyeol yang masih ingin mempermainkan nya.

"Memohon lah dengan benar lil' boy" Ucap Chanyeol di sela ciuman panas nya dengan Baekhyun

"Please daddyhh, aku mohon hh" Baekhyun memohin dengan mata berkaca.

"memohon lah dengan lebih baby"

"Chanhh yeol please aku sudah tidak tahan, sentuh aku, fuck me hard daddy" Baekhyun sudah kehabisan cara untuk membujuk Chanyeol agar menyelesaikan nya dengan cepat, ia sungguh tidak tahan.

"With my pleasure baby" Dan pada akhir nya mereka memulai malam yang panjang nan panas untuk saling memuaskan.

Seperti orang kesetanan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tetap melanjutkan kegiatan mereka hingga pukul menunjukkan jam 3 sore, di penghujung kegiatan kedua nya ambruk dan langsung terlelap dengan saling berpelukan.

**"Aku mencintaimu Baekhyun, sangat!" Chanyeol memeluk erat Baekhyun dan memejamkan mata mengistirahatkan otot tubuhnya. **

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Terima kasih telah membaca.**

**semga suka dengan cerita ini, maaf jika ada kesalahan dalam penulisan**

**maaf untuk typo yang bertebaran**

**jangan lupa review ya**

**salam chanbaek is real:)**


End file.
